


Vaas' Favourite

by CrowsandCooks



Series: Bulan [3]
Category: Far Cry 3
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bulan is protective, Grant needs to get with the program, Kid Fic, Liza accepts the oddity her life has become, M/M, Vaas is a good uncle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 21:05:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4494696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowsandCooks/pseuds/CrowsandCooks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A random moment between Vaas and his favourite (and only) niece.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vaas' Favourite

 

If any one asked Vaas who his favourite person was, he would say Bulan. If the person was trying to be a shit, (seriously, what the fuck are you trying to prove?) And ask who was his **most** favourite person, he would _still_ say Bulan (now go the fuck away, Citra).

 

He would be lying of course but the truth is so damn cliché that even Vaas would be embarrassed to say it out loud.

 

Vaas was lying on the bed with Bulan beside him. Her tanto in one chubby hand  whacking the pillow with cheer. The entire blade was covered in a black rubber and when not in a mouth full of gums, it was hitting (stabbing) anything within reach. Vaas glanced at her and pushed  her in her chubby cheek with his finger. The one-year old tipped over and fell on her side with a soft plop.

 

"That's some killer instinct you got, niña"

 

Her happy laughter was his reply.

 

The phone chirped, he took it up and turned off the alarm.

 

"Time to go"

 

With great struggle, she sat up and beamed at him. Vaas tried his hardest not to find it adorable.

 

"Do you know what time is, Bulan?"

 

Bulan stared at him with her large grey eyes, head titling to the side. Vaas grinned,

 

"It's time to harass Uncle Jason at work!"

 

She began to jump up and down in excitement at the sound of Snow's real name. Vaas took out her winter clothes and began to undress her. Changing Bulan was always easy, a fact that Vaas appreciated. He's seen the parents try to put on their kids coats. The way the toddlers screamed and wiggle their bodies like spiteful little worms. The way they would kick at their mother or father in order to escape the confines meant to protect them from the harsh arctic weather. Honestly, Vaas was impressed, and very confused, that infanticide wasn't a common practice.

 

He zipped up her coat and fixed her boots. He put her tanto in its case and put the sheathed blade inside her coat. She pushed against the knife and when she was as finished, tapped her chest with pride. He nodded that yes, it was most admirable that she was able to have a weapon as such on her. And yes, she was very clever for adjusting it until it was comfortable.

 

He went to the closet and put on his own coats and boots. A fabric caught his eye and he took it up. It was a black scarf, definitely Snow's thus by extension, his. So around his neck it went. He picked her up, the keys off the little table beside their bed and made their way to the door.

 

Standing outside her door, was the preppy college student. What was her name? Liza was it? She had told him her name several times already but he just couldn't remember. Her own fault probably but that wasn't his concern. He shut the  heavy door and locked it; Bulan made a happy sound at the sight of the woman, hands clenching for attention.

 

Liza turned and smiled at Bulan, "Good morning, Bulan." She shook hands with the child and glanced at him. "Vaas"

 

"Preppy prepster" he answered with as much disinterest. She snorted and her door opened; a man came out, putting on a tam hat on.

 

"Sorry bout that Liza" the man said, ( one point for Vaas) rubbing the back of  his neck, "I found it." He pointed at his hat. Liza nodded,

 

"No problem, Grant"

 

Grant's eyes fell on Vaas and Bulan. He made an expression at Liza. Liza blinked and sighed. "Grant, this is adorable ray of sunshine, is Bulan" she pinched Bulan's cheeks. "That's my neighbour, Vaas Montenegro." Vaas nodded at Grant ( he had some form of manners after all) and Bulan just looked.

 

"Wait, Vaas?" Grant frowned, he stepped forward." You're the asshole playing gunshots at 2 in the damn morning disturbing Liza!"

 

"Grant! I told you to let it go" Liza snapped, pointing at Bulan. “It’s okay”

 

“No, it’s not!”

 

Now Grant was a good head taller that Vaas and pretty thick muscle wise. He drew himself up like the mercenaries back home would. Full height and spine straight, with the same look of disdain they would give the natives on seeing them for the first time.

 

It was that dismissive attitude that got the privateers wiped out (that and grenades. Lots of hand grenades)

 

"Yeah, that would be me. Got a problem with that, puta?" Vaas questioned. Even with an arm full with baby, Vaas would have Grant bleeding from the neck and on the cheap concrete that made this ground, in no time. Or since, he didn't think Citra would approve of Bulan watching someone dying at such a young age, just a possible quick punch to the throat and a swift kick to the kidney. That option was better, no blood, no bodies and no Snow and Citra bitching at him for various reasons.

 

"Yeah, I do you - " Grant drifted off, his eyes on Bulan.

 

Vaas followed the man's gaze to  Bulan struggling with the zipper of her jacket. Her face scrunched up as her tiny fingers tried their best. He made a move to help her and was smacked for his troubles. She gave him a frustrated pouty look of "Your help is not appreciated so stop" and went back to her Alexander's Knot. Eventually she opened it and pulled her desired item out of its sheath and pointed it at Grant.

 

"Is that a fucking knife?" Grant exclaimed, horror in his tone. He recoiled as if she held a gun, "I-is she threatening me?"

 

Vaas saw the scrunched up look and the narrow of her eyes and realised that Bulan was indeed threatening this grown man. She was threatening this man who she deemed a danger to her uncle.

 

It was the most heartwarming thing Vaas had ever seen in his life. He was so going to brag. 

 

Vaas glanced at Liza, who shrugged and gave him a 'What can you do?' look. She adapted quick, he would give her that.

 

"It's a tanto, you uncultured swine" Vaas replied. He adjusted Bulan, who still had the  blade pointed at the white male. "Bulan"  She glanced at him. "Buena chica!" He nuzzled his cheek against hers. "Listo para apuñalar a este hombre por tu tío"

 

Bulan eyed Grant for a bit longer before putting the knife back in her jacket. She managed to zip it up (after another struggle). She grabbed her uncle's stubbled cheeks, turning his head right and left. Once she was satisfied, she babbled at him. Vaas nodded in agreement, that yes they were very late in meeting Snow and yes, thank you for protecting me from the idiotic white man. They turned and left. But not before she waved goodbye to Liza who waved back before pushing a stunned Grant in the opposite direction.

 

Snow may be his **most** favourite person, Vaas mused, but Bulan was coming in pretty damn close.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on my phone 0.o
> 
> I can't believe I finished it. (~￣▽￣)~
> 
> **Edited** : This may be prone to changes.
> 
> Translation:  
> Vaas: Ready to stab this man for your uncle


End file.
